Kim Possible (season 10)
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yzh1HwDJhX8 Season: 10 Episodes: 20 Air Date: June 11 Episode List 10.01: Bad Dreams (Part One) The Boogeyman perfects a ray to give Ron recurring bad dreams. Ron explains his dream to a dream translator and the translator says he is in danger. Kim suspects the Boogeyman who has gone into hiding in the Amazon. Kim goes to the Amazon only to be captured by a native tribe called the Zing Zings. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? 10.02: Bad Dreams (Part Two) Kim is still in captivity of the Zing Zings when she learns they think she's a god. Wade reads up on some native curses and finds a way to get Kim out of captivity. She must find a cursed treasure hidden inside The McLean Tombs, an ancient god. Kim manages to escape and finds the cursed treasure that returns the ancient god McLean. Can Kim save the day before it's too late? 10.03: Bad Dreams (Part Three) Kim returns to Middleton, McLean hot in pursuit and tells Ron that within 24hrs his head will implode. She leaves him in a tub full of cold water to reduce his fever. Wade puts a GPS lock on The Boogeyman to reveal he's in St. Lucia. Kim infiltrates his lair and he reveals that as of now Ron's nightmare's can come true. Kim returns to Middleton to find that Mclean, Drakken & Shego have teamed up to eliminate Kim and take over the world. 10.04: Bad Dreams (Part Four) Kim finds the Boogeyman in the Alps. Also the home of a legendary Snow Beast. The beast turns out to be Gill who adapted to snow and turned into a land mutant. Kim stops the Boogeyman by getting Gill with his ray. On top of that Kim blows up the Alps altogether. Kim returns to find the nightmares have stopped coming true but Middleton is in a wreck after the aftermath. Kim returns to her home to find Mclean, Drakken & Shego have kidnapped DR. Timothy Possible and taken him to a space pod set to throw him onto the sun to burn. With Tim & Jim's help Kim builds a rocket and infiltrates the space pod. McLean escapes alone in the escape pod and leaves the rest to burn as he has locked the space pod to go straight into the Sun. Using, an electro magnetic formula developed by Dr. Timothy Possible they manage to stabilize the rocket, therefore they are able to fly back down. Drakken & Shego are now on a year's worth of community service. 10.05: Smelly Trash Dr. Drakken & Shego develop a ray that turns trash into Gold and become millionaires. They abuse their power and knock down Kim's home and Ron's home. They buy a TV station and record a show hypnotizing everyone into obeying them. The Possible's and The Stoppable's unite to form the The Drakken Resistance. But their plan goes awry when Kim get's hypnotized too.